A Likely Story
by Miss Selah
Summary: Bulma loves to tease him, and secretly... he didn't detest it as much as he let on.


Title: A Likely Story

Summary: Bulma loves to tease him, and secretly, he didn't detest it as much as he let on.

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Rating: T

A/N: Alright, kiddos. Why is it that all of the Vegeta Bulma fics I read are so... depressing. Even the comedy ones? Someone should recommend a good, LIGHT HEARTED story for me.

In the meantime, this is my contribution. Doesn't really need to be said, but I'll say it anyway: while this is DEFINITELY NOT my first fanfic, it is my first DBZ fic. I want something light hearted. Cannon divergence, and hopefully this is not OOC. And, as always, enjoy.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulma clicked the mute button on her tv and turned to face her mother with a smile. "Okay," Bluma began, "after seeing that, I _definitely _have to add going to a civil war reenactment to my bucket list."

Bunny nodded absentmindedly while she continued to flip through her catalogue, not looking up at her daughter. "To watch one or participate?"

Bulma looked thoughtful for a moment. "Participate. Definitely."

There was a snort of derision from behind her as Vegeta crossed the living room to go to the kitchen.

"What's that for?" Bulma asked, brow ticking with irritation at the Sayian Prince.

"You? In a war reenactment?" He sneered again. "What would you play? A nurse? Harlot? No..." Vegeta cracked the fridge and sent her a nasty grin. "More like the village idiot."

"Hey, dweeb," she glared at him, leaning over the couch and unknowingly showing an alarming amount of décolletage. "I would make an _excellent _soldier."

As loathe as he would have been to admit it, when he eyed her, it had little to do with sizing her up and more to do with appreciating the soft, creamy mounds that were pressed up for his inspection. Her full lower lip moued in disgust at him, and when Vegeta smirked this time, it was only to see how far he could push her; to see how easily it would be to incite her rage, to have her breast heaving with discontent.

She stood to move in to the kitchen with him, and he spoke again. After all, it would hardly do for her to get the upper hand in any argument with him. "An excellent soldier?" He let out a short bark of laughter. "Woman, you are hardly a solider. To even suggest such a farce..." he went no further, only covered his mouth with his hand. "Regardless, weren't the soldiers of your civil wars all men? It would make for a very unrealistic reenactment of a great battle if you were to prance around on the field with that _ridiculous _hair of yours."

Bulma touched her blue hair thoughtfully, then shrugged. "I'll just cross-dress then," she smiled and lowered her lashes, bating him gently. "And cross _two _things off of my bucket list!"

She stole the bottle of juice out of his hand and took a long, refreshing drink, wiping her mouth on her sleeve when she was done.

"That's disgusting." He admonished.

"Not at all," Bulma retaliated. "It's actually quite common for people to dress up for those sorts of events," she corrected, intentionally misinterpreting his meaning. She looked at the bottle of juice in her hands, and then offered it back to him. "Here you go." She pressed the bottle in to his hands and swaggered away, feeling confident that she had, once again, verbally bested the Sayian warrior.

"I won't drink this!" He said, dropping it to the floor with a scowl. "It's filled with _your _germs, woman!"

Bulma was glad that she had replaced the lid after drinking out of the bottle, but was certain that the cleaning bots would get to it. "Aw, don't be such a grouch!" She admonished, turning the corner with a wicked grin on her face. "Cutie!" She added the endearment on with a wink and laughed when his face burned red with embarrassment.

She was still laughing as she made her way up to her room.

And Bunny Briefs, who had heard the entire exchange, just kept on flipping through the baby catalog with a smile on her face. "I wonder if they will have a boy or a girl..."


End file.
